A Drunken Mistake
by FrostieFreeze aka RatchetsGirl
Summary: Ratchet and the Twins are bonded, and one night they get overcharged and end up spark merging. That leads to a sparked Ratchet and two terrified twins. And it is all because of a drunken mistake. Rated T for kissing, mpreg, and mentions of spark merging. I said mentions, so don't worry. There is absolutely nothing graphic. Don't like, don't read.
1. A Drunken Mistake

**Notes:**

Hi. Sorry I haven't written anymore on Feminine Side, but I'm a little stuck, and this other story has been floating around in my head for a while. I will try to come up with an idea for Feminine Side soon, I promise. But, until then, here is another story. It is another Ratchet and Lambo Twins story. So, it isn't in the Prime universe. It's probably G1 or something else. I don't know. You can decide for yourself. Also, it could be set after Doctors for a Doctor, but it doesn't have to be. It can stand alone. In fact, it is almost unrelated except for the fact that Ratchet and the Twins are together. You can decide where it takes place. It is another multi-chapter one, and you will see why. So, enjoy. And I promise I will get out another chapter for feminine side as soon as I can.

And please review. But, no hate please.

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises sadly do not belong to me. I just borrow them. They belong to Hasbro or someone else. I don't remember who.

Narration

"Normal conversation"

~Spark bond~

::Twin bond::

* * *

**A Drunken Mistake**

It was late one night. The party had died down, and most of the guests had headed back to their quarters. Most of the high grade was also gone. There were only a few people left, and almost all of them were thoroughly overcharged. Most of the minibots were passed out in a heap on the floor. They couldn't hold their high grade well and passed out after only two cubes. The rest of the bots left at the party were chatting idly (and drunkenly) with one another in small groups.

Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were seated in a couple of chairs near the back of the room. They had gotten bonded a couple weeks back and were still getting used to it, so they spent a lot of time together. They were all thoroughly overcharged and the conversation they were having soon reverted to kissing. They left the room and headed for their shared quarters.

When they got there, their make out session progressed into a spark merge, or maybe five. They were too drunk to keep track. But, those spark merges had done something to their medic. A drunken mistake had turned into so much more.

* * *

A couple of days after the party, Ratchet woke up feeling sick. He sat up, and immediately rushed to the nearest waste basket. There, he promptly purged his tanks.

His bondmates, sensing his distress, had woken up to find him over the waste basket, puking his guts out.

~What's wrong? Are you okay?~ Sideswipe asked worriedly through their bond.

After Ratchet was done, he replied ~Yeah, I'm fine. I was just feeling a little sick.~

~That didn't look like a little to me. Are you sure you're okay?~ Sunstreaker interjected.

~I said I'm fine. Will you stop worrying? I feel better now.~

~I still think we should get Wheeljack, just to be sure.~ Sideswipe said.

~I'm the medic, and I say I'm fine! Quit worrying.~

~We aren't gonna quit until we know you're fine. So, me and Sides are gonna get Wheeljack and you're gonna like it. Now, stay here, and I mean it,~ Sunstreaker said.

~Fine. If it will make you stop freaking out.~

~We weren't freaking out. We're just worried is all.~

~Yeah, what Sunny said,~ Sideswipe agreed.

::Don't call me Sunny,:: Sunstreaker said through their twin bond as they headed out to get Wheeljack.

::Alright, Sunny-side up.::

::What does that even mean?::

::It's a type of way to cook eggs.::

::You watch way too much TV::

::So do you.::

::Whatever.::

When they got to Wheeljack's quarters, Wheeljack was just leaving. They rushed over to him so they could catch him.

"Hey Wheeljack," Sideswipe said.

"Hey Sideswipe, hey Sunstreaker. What can I do for you guys?" Wheeljack replied.

"Ratchet was purging earlier and we were wondering if you could check on him to see if he's alright. He says he's fine, but we want your opinion," Sunstreaker answered.

"Sure. Let's go. I was just leaving anyways."

* * *

"Hey Ratch'. How's it going?" Wheeljack said when they got there.

"Fine," Ratchet replied.

Sunstreaker snorted. "Yeah. Purging your tanks for no reason is fine," he said sarcastically.

"Well, why don't we just see," Wheeljack said. Then he pulled out a scanner from subspace and proceeded to scan Ratchet. His eyes widened as the scanner beeped with the results.

"What? What is it?" Sideswipe said alarmed.

"That can't be right," Wheeljack muttered to himself.

"Wheeljack." Sunstreaker said, trying to get his attention.

"Maybe the scanner's broken."

"Wheeljack!"

"I can't believe it."

"WHEELJACK!"

Sunstreaker's screaming snapped Wheeljack back to them. "Huh?" was all he could reply.

"Just tell us what the frag is wrong!"

"Um… I'm not sure how to tell you guys this, but Ratchet's sparked."

"What?" The twins said in unison. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Ratchet was sparked?

"That can't be possible," Sideswipe said, shocked.

"How?" Sunstreaker asked, a little more focused now.

"Well, when bots love each other very much-" Wheeljack started.

"NO! I mean, how can Ratchet be sparked?" Sunstreaker cut him off.

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the ones who did it."

"You don't think…" Sideswipe said.

"No. It couldn't have been that," Sunstreaker replied.

"We were really overcharged."

Now it was Wheeljack's turn to be left in the dark. "Am I missing something here?" he said.

"The party on Saturday night," Sideswipe answered.

"We think that's when it might have happened," Sunstreaker continued.

"Ah. That might explain why you don't remember." Then Wheeljack noticed that Ratchet hadn't said a word since he told them. "You all right Ratch'?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking is all," Ratchet replied.

"Are you sure? You haven't said a word since we started talking."

"Yeah."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were listening and decided to see what was bothering their bondmate. They opened up the bond and what they found surprised them. There was nervousness, worry, and _fear._ Ratchet was almost never afraid. He made people afraid, yes, but he was never afraid himself.

~Ratchet! What's the matter?~ Sideswipe asked worriedly through the now open bond.

~Nothing,~ he replied.

~Yeah, right, it's nothing. You're freaking out! Why?~ Sunstreaker interjected.

~Yeah, you almost never freak out. So, what's wrong?~ Sideswipe added.

~What if something goes wrong? What if it doesn't work out? What if we don't do a good job? What if-~ Ratchet started.

~Enough. I know we're not all that mature, but you whip us into shape. You teach us to be responsible. We can do it. And you're a great person. I bet you'll be an even better parent. So stop freaking out. It will all work out. We'll be fine,~ Sunstreaker stopped him.

~But…~

~No buts.~

~Yeah. We'll be fine.~ Sideswipe added.

Then they both gave him a hug. Wheeljack just stared in confusion. "Did I miss something?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it 'Jack. We've got it covered," Sideswipe said.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna be goin' now. I gotta get to work," Wheeljack said. Then he left.

* * *

**More Notes:**

So, that's the first chapter. What do you think? This idea has been floating around in my head for a while. I tried my best to keep the characters personalities the same, but it was sort of hard. I hope I did okay.

And I'm so sorry I haven't written more on Feminine side. I've had a bad case of writer's block on that story. I promise I will try to come with something as soon as I can. So, don't worry. And school's been in the way too, so that's another factor. That's why I haven't written in a while. But, I'm off for two weeks now, so hopefully I can write more.

Anyways, what did you think of this story? Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. But, no hate please. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Month 1

**Notes:**

So, I decided I should write more on this story, so the readers of this one wouldn't have to wait until I'm finished with the sequels of Feminine Side to find out what happens next. That and my new Starscream and Soundwave have been getting on my case about it. Starscream has his null ray blaster trained on me at the moment, and Soundwave is just staring at me. I think Starscream's still pissed at me from earlier when I said he was wearing high heels. Anyways, here it is. The next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review, but no hate.

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises sadly do not belong to me. If they did, I'd probably make some changes.

Narration

"Normal conversation"

~Spark bond~

::Twin bond::

* * *

**A Drunken Mistake: Month 1**

Ratchet hated being sparked. Every morning he'd wake up feeling sick, and he'd have to rush to the nearest waste basket. Then, all day, he'd be hungry. It was like a never ending cycle.

And then there were the twins. They had become even more protective since they learned he was sparked. They were already pretty protective before, but now they were even worse. They were following him around like puppies. He couldn't get two minutes to himself.

Even when they went to work or were out on patrol, they'd keep pestering him to make sure he was okay. They'd call him or talk to him every five seconds. It was getting on his nerves. He couldn't get a break. All he wanted was two minutes alone. Was that too hard to ask?

~Hey Ratch'! How's it going?~ Sideswipe said through their bond. Apparently it was.

~Fine! Will you stop asking already?!~ he replied.

~Someone's grumpy.~

~Wouldn't you be if someone was pestering you every five minutes?~

~It hasn't been every five minutes. I haven't called in like, ten minutes!~

~Try two.~

~We just want to make sure you're alright,~ Sunstreaker interjected.

~I'm fine. You don't have to call every five minutes. I can take care of myself, you know,~ Ratchet replied.

~Well, you are carrying our sparkling. Shouldn't we be a little worried?~ Sideswipe said.

~Yeah, but not this worried. It's getting on my nerves,~ Ratchet answered.

~Fine, we'll stop. But what are you doing right now?~ Sunstreaker asked.

~I'm trying to fix Bluestreak's arm. He tripped over a corner and landed on it. Seriously, I don't know how he does it.~

~Me neither. We're nowhere near as clumsy as Bluestreak,~ Sideswipe said.

~I beg to differ. How many times has one of your silly pranks backfired on you?~ Ratchet responded.

~They are not silly! They are an art form! And that's totally different.~

~How so?~

~Um…uh… I'll think of something!~

~That's what I thought. What are you two up to, anyways?~

~Prowl made us go on patrol. It is really boring. There's nothing out here. The Decepticons haven't done anything for weeks! Why should we be out here anyways?~ Sunstreaker replied.

~Maybe it's to keep you two out of trouble. Seriously, seventy percent of our problems are caused by you two.~

~More like fifty percent.~ Sideswipe interjected.

~Okay, fine. Fifty percent of the time. But that's still half.~

~I can't help it if Sunny here decides to punch someone in the face.~

~Hey! What about you and your stupid pranks? And don't call me Sunny!~ Sunstreaker said.

~They are not stupid! They are awesome and you know it! You're just jealous because you can't come up with anything even close to that level of brilliance.~

~Brilliance? Ninety percent of the time you end up in the medbay!~

~Yeah, but the other ten percent I don't.~

~Wow! Ten percent! That's amazing!~ Sunstreaker said sarcastically.

~Will you two quit arguing?! I'm trying to work!~ Ratchet interjected.

~Sorry.~ Sideswipe apologized.

~Sorry.~ Sunstreaker said.

~But he started it!~

~Me?! You're the one who started it!~

Ratchet finally decided he had enough and closed off the bond. He needed to concentrate, and he couldn't do that very well with them arguing over the bond.

"There you go, Bluestreak. Good as new," he said.

"Thanks, Ratch'. I really don't know how that happened," Bluestreak replied.

"Neither do I. Just try to be more careful, okay."

"Alrighty. Bye."

"Bye." Then he turned to his paperwork and got to work. He was a little behind on his reports, and he didn't feel like having to sit through another one of Prowl's lectures. He could never get a break.

* * *

After a little bit, the doors to the medbay opened and Wheeljack walked in, carrying two cubes of energon.

"Hey Ratch'. How's it going?" he said.

"I'm trying to get some work done. I had to deal with the terrible twosome earlier. Sometimes I can't understand why I got bonded to them in the first place. I mean I love them, but they're so annoying sometimes," Ratchet replied.

"They were bothering you again?"

"Yeah. I can't get a break. They call me like every five minutes."

"They're you're bondmates. They're just worried is all. Bondmates always get overprotective when their mate is carrying. That's just the way it works."

"I know that. I am a medic, after all. It's still annoying."

"I know. But you're just going to have to get used to it. You're going to have to deal with this for another eight months."

"I know. Don't remind me. I hate being sparked."

"Yeah, I can understand that. I brought you some energon. I thought you might be hungry."

Then Ratchet realized just how hungry he was. He took the energon gratefully and finished it in five seconds flat. "Thanks 'Jack. I needed that," he said after he finished.

"Yeah, I can tell. You're welcome. That's what friends are for. Well, that's really all I came here for. I think the twins do a good enough job checking up on you, so I don't have to. I'm gonna head back to my lab," he replied.

"Just try not to blow yourself up. Remember I'm the one who has to repair you."

"I know. You've told me like a thousand times."

"Yet you still don't listen."

"I do. I'm just accident prone."

"Uh huh. Well try to be careful at least."

"Can do. See ya, Ratch'."

"Bye."

* * *

**More notes:**

So, there's another chapter for you. I tried to keep their personalities the same. I hope you liked it. I think Soundwave and Starscream are satisfied. And sorry it's a little short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. And again, please no hate.


	3. Month 2

**Notes:**

Hi guys! I have another chapter for you all! I've been writing a lot. I want to get done as much as possible while on winter break. So here it is. And some people were asking me about this. It will be more like a human pregnancy. I like the idea that they are more like us, and it makes for a funnier story. People were also asking me if it was going to be twins, but I won't answer that until I'm ready. You're just going to have to read the story to find out. I'm not trying to be mean. I just don't want to give that up. So here it is. I hope you enjoy. Please review, but no hate.

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises sadly do not belong to me. If they did, I would probably add some things.

Narration

"Normal conversation"

~Spark bond~

::Twin bond::

* * *

**A Drunken Mistake: Month 2**

When the twins first found out Ratchet was sparked, they had no idea what they were getting into. If they thought normal Ratchet was a little scary, sparked Ratchet was downright terrifying. Think of Ratchet's normal temper, and multiply that by about a million. That is a sparked Ratchet.

They had to watch what they did or said because every little thing they did set him off. They had learned that the hard way, or maybe they didn't learn it. Because right now, Sideswipe was currently pissing Ratchet off.

He had just pulled another prank that had epically backfired. His whole arm was blown clean off.

"I didn't know that it would explode! I was just trying to scare Bluestreak a bit! It was just supposed to make noise and flash when he walked by!" Sideswipe explained.

"Well, you shouldn't have been trying to scare Bluestreak in the first place," Ratchet growled.

"Why not? It's all just fun and games. He knows that."

"If it's all just fun and games, how did you blow your arm off?! You know, I'm tired of you and your stupid pranks! They always backfire, and then I'm the one who has to repair you! And when they don't backfire, someone else comes into the medbay! I always have to clean up your messes! You and your brother! When somebot says one little thing to him, he gets pissed off and attacks them! Then I have to repair them!" Ratchet's voice got louder and louder with every word he spoke.

"It's not my fault Sunny is so angry. And it's not my fault that people get hurt because of my pranks. They need to be more careful."

::Sideswipe, you should probably shut up now,:: Sunstreaker said over their twin bond.

::Why? It's not like he's gonna kill me. We're his bondmates, and even if we weren't, he'd have to fix me,:: Sideswipe replied to his brother.

::He's sparked. Who knows what he'll do? I don't want to see my brother murdered by my bondmate, thank you very much.::

::Whatever.::

"Anyways, no one else cares if my pranks backfire," Sideswipe said to Ratchet.

"THAT'S BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE TO FIX YOU! JUST SHUT UP, BEFORE I RIP YOUR VOCALIZER OUT!" Ratchet screamed.

::I think I may have made him angry,:: Sideswipe told his brother.

::Ya think? I tried to warn you, but did you listen? Nooooo,:: Sunstreaker replied.

::What should I do?::

::I think you should do what he says and shut up.::

::Good idea.::

"There! I'm finished! NOW GET OUT OF MY MEDBAY!" Ratchet yelled. Then tools went flying, and Sideswipe got the message. He jumped up and dashed out the door like Megatron himself was after him.

* * *

"Yikes. That was probably the scariest moment of my life," Sideswipe said as he walked up to stand by his brother.

Sunstreaker was at the monitors. He was being punished for punching Cliffjumper in the face. Some mechs just couldn't keep their mouths shut, so Sunstreaker was doing it for him. And he got punished because of it. Twice. First by Prowl, and then by Ratchet. That was not fun. Prowl's punishment was bliss compared to Ratchet's. It was terrifying. "I tried to warn you," he said.

"I know. I should have listened to you. You were right."

"I know I was right."

"You don't have to brag."

"I'm not bragging. I'm just stating the facts."

"Whatever. You were totally bragging."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Okay, fine, I may have been bragging a little, but I was totally right."

"Yeah, you were. I have learned my lesson. Do not piss off the Hatchet. Especially when he's sparked."

"Uh huh."

* * *

The next day, Wheeljack was checking Ratchet over to see if everything was going alright. He saw something off in the readings, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Hmmm, that's odd," he said to himself.

"What is it?" Sideswipe asked worriedly. He hoped nothing was wrong. He could tell Sunstreaker felt the same way through their bond.

"Something's off with these readings," Wheeljack replied.

"Here, let me see. You can't even read a scanner right," Ratchet said.

Wheeljack was a little insulted by that comment, but wisely said nothing. He didn't want to face the Hatchet's wrath. Especially since he was more moody from being sparked. He handed the scanner to Ratchet.

When Ratchet saw the readings, he was surprised at what he found. The twins must have sensed his surprise, because they started to panic.

~What is it Ratch'?~ Sunstreaker asked worriedly through the bond. He only showed his true emotions to Ratchet and Sideswipe. He didn't think he could keep his worry contained, so he asked it through the bond.

"These readings mean I'm sparked with multiples," Ratchet replied.

"Multiples?!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes, multiples."

"How many?" Sunstreaker asked after the initial shock wore off.

"Um, two sets of split spark twins," Ratchet answered.

"FOUR?!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shouted. They were terrified about taking care of one sparkling, let alone four. Now they were freaking out.

"Um, four split spark twins?" Wheeljack asked. He was a little confused. Four sparklings were pretty rare. Especially two sets of split spark twins.

"Yes. It is probably since these two are split spark twins themselves. So it's sort of like regular twins times two," Ratchet replied. He was pretty nervous as well. He'd never had sparklings before, and to start with four was scary. He may have been a medic, but that didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

The twins sensed his nervousness and realized that their panicking was not helping that. They decided that they needed to calm down and started to do that. They didn't need to make Ratchet more nervous than he already was. He probably wasn't very sure about how well they could take care of sparklings, and their panicking probably added to that doubt.

~Ratch', it'll be okay. We can do it. We have each other,~ Sideswipe said through the bond, trying to calm Ratchet down. He was also trying to convince himself.

~Yeah. We can get through this together. I know that we aren't the most responsible mechs, but we can do it. We can be more responsible,~ Sunstreaker added.

~I know. I'm not worried about you guys. I know you guys can do it. You're more responsible than you think,~ Ratchet replied.

~Ratch', you'll do great. Stop worrying. We can handle four sparklings. Our creators could handle us, and there were only two of them. There's three of us," Sunstreaker said.

~I guess you're right.~

~I know we're right. Now calm down and stop worrying. That's our job,~ Sideswipe said.

~Okay. You know, I love you two.~

~We love you too, Ratch',~ Sunstreaker replied.

~Yeah. Now enough with all the mushiness. It's annoying,~ Sideswipe agreed.

"Okay, so I guess you'll need to come in for more check-ups, right?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yes, _doctor,_" Ratchet replied.

"Well, the sparklings are all fine, so you guys can go. I want to get back to my lab," Wheeljack said.

"See ya," Sideswipe said.

"Bye," Sunstreaker said.

"Bye 'Jack," Ratchet said.

"Bye y'all!" Wheeljack replied and left.

"Did he just say y'all?" Sunstreaker asked.

"It's Wheeljack. What can you expect?" Sideswipe answered.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ratchet was working on some paperwork when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walked in.

"Hey Ratch', whatcha doin?" Sideswipe asked.

"Trying to get some paperwork done," Ratchet replied as he looked up at them. "Hey, can you guys maybe get me some energon goodies?"

"I don't know, Ratch'. Those are pretty hard to find," Sunstreaker replied.

"Please?" Ratchet asked. Ratchet almost never begged. This was new.

"Um… I really don't know. I'm not sure where to find any," Sideswipe replied.

"But I want some!" Ratchet started to sob. The twins started to get freaked out. That never happened. The twins had never, ever seen Ratchet cry before. And over energon goodies?

::Is Ratchet crying? Over energon goodies?:: Sideswipe asked his brother over their twin bond.

::I can't believe it either,:: Sunstreaker replied.

::I've never seen Ratchet cry before. These mood swings are really scary.::

::I know. It's freaking me out.::

::Well, what should we do?:: Sideswipe asked.

::I don't know,:: Sunstreaker answered.

"Stop using that stupid twin bond! I hate when you keep things from me!" Ratchet yelled.

"Alright, alright! We'll see what we can do. We'll try to find some. Just stop crying, alright?" Sunstreaker said.

Ratchet suddenly stopped crying. "Okay. Thanks guys. I love you," he said.

"We love you too, Ratch'," Sunstreaker replied.

::That was really scary,:: Sideswipe said through the twin bond as they walked out.

::I know. These next seven months aren't gonna be fun. If the mood swings stay this bad, we really have to be careful,:: Sunstreaker replied.

::Yeah. But it will be worth it in the end.::

::Yeah.::

* * *

**Notes:**

So, there's another chapter. What did you think? I tried to keep their personalities the same, but it's sort of hard. I think this is the longest chapter I've done so far. And I'm sorry that it's a little more dramatic than I planned. It sort of got away from me. I hope you liked it, though. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. But no hate, please.

Also, I was wondering if I should add an OC in this story or one of my others. Her name is Skyravia, and she is Optimus's little sister. What do you think?


	4. Month 3

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! It's me once again. I've been writing every other day, as you can see. But don't get used to it. After winter break I won't be able to write as much. I have another chapter for you! I have been alternating between this story and sequels to Feminine Side. I hope you enjoy! Please review, but no hate.

Transformers, their toys, shows, and franchises sadly do not belong to me. But someday I will own them all! Mwahahahahaha! But, until then, other people own them.

Narration

"Normal conversation"

~Spark bond~

::Twin bond::

Com link

* * *

**A Drunken Mistake: Month 3**

The nerve of some bots! Kicking a mech out of his own medbay was just uncalled for! Yeah, he may be sparked, but that didn't mean Ratchet was useless. Wheeljack had kicked him out! It just wasn't fair! It was _his _medbay!

He had argued and argued with Wheeljack, but Wheeljack wouldn't back down. The twins were even on his side! And they were Ratchet's bondmates! It wasn't fair at all. He could usually win an argument with Wheeljack or the twins, but together it was hard.

And then they had to play dirty and bring Prime in. They said Prime would make it a direct order. It made him so angry! It's not like he couldn't do his job just because he was sparked. Yeah, he had quadruplets, but that didn't matter! He should still be allowed to do his job!

At least he wouldn't have to worry about dealing with all the idiots he usually had to deal with on a day to day basis. That was a plus. And with Wheeljack running the medbay, he wouldn't have to worry about his friend blowing himself up all the time. But it still made him mad. He felt like he should be doing something.

Maybe he could talk them into at least letting him do some paperwork. Then he'd have something to do. And it's not like that would cause too much trouble. He decided that is what he was going to do. He got up and marched straight for the medbay, where he knew Wheeljack would be. He was going to get Wheeljack to let him do something, even if he had to kill him.

* * *

When he got there, Wheeljack looked up from the datapad he was looking at. "Ratch', I thought I kicked you out. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I want something to do! I can't just sit around and do nothing! Can I at least handle the paperwork? It won't be like I'm doing too much. It's just paperwork," Ratchet answered.

"Um, I have to think about it," Wheeljack replied.

"There isn't anything to think about. Just answer the question!" Ratchet said. He was starting to get irritated. Wheeljack was being difficult.

"Okay, fine. I guess it can't hurt. But you'll need to take breaks."

"Fine. I can manage that. As long as I have something to do."

"Alright. Well, I left the paperwork in your office. I was gonna work on it later, but now you can do it."

"Thanks, Wheeljack."

"You're welcome. You know, the twins are gonna kill me for letting you work."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't."

"Okay. I hope so. I don't feel like being maimed by the terror twins."

"I know." Then Ratchet headed to his office to get started on his paperwork.

* * *

The twins were not very pleased at the fact that Wheeljack had let Ratchet go back to work. It didn't matter to them that it was just paperwork. They had gotten very protective of Ratchet since they knew he was carrying their sparklings. And they had gotten even more protective when they found out it was four.

They came barging into the medbay and made Wheeljack nearly jump out of his seat. They both looked like they were ready to kill him.

"Why did you let Ratchet go back to work?! I thought we agreed that he needed to stop!" Sunstreaker growled.

"Yeah! He should be taking it easy! He's carrying four sparklings!" Sideswipe agreed.

"Our sparklings!"

Wheeljack didn't know how to react. So he just sat there cowering in fear. Thankfully he was saved. At that moment Ratchet walked in.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Leave Wheeljack alone! I talked him into it. It wasn't his fault. And it's just paperwork! It's not like I'm overworking myself. So shut up before I make you shut up!" Ratchet growled.

"Oh, um, yeah! We knew that!" Sideswipe lied.

"Uh huh. Well get out, and leave Wheeljack alone! I'm fine! Stop worrying! I can take care of myself! So shoo!" Ratchet said.

"Alright, alright, we're going!" Sunstreaker said as they ran out. They did not want to face the wrath of a sparked Ratchet. And wisely so.

"Thanks for the save, Ratch'," Wheeljack said after they had left.

"You're welcome. I told you I'd take care of them," Ratchet replied.

"Yeah, I know. So, you're taking a break?"

"Yeah, I thought I should get some energon. I'm sort of hungry."

"I can understand that, given the fact that you are carrying four sparklings."

"Uh huh. It's annoying. I'm always hungry."

"But it will all be worth it in the end, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

It had only been three months, but since he was carrying four sparklings, his chest had already begun to swell. So, the only comfortable position for him to recharge in was on his back. The twins were on either side of him. That was usually the case. They liked to guard him, even in recharge. It was sort of funny, and Ratchet didn't mind that much. That way, he could be next to both of them. He loved them, even though they were the terror twins.

That night, Ratchet was staring at the ceiling, just thinking. The twins were already in peaceful recharge. He was thinking about how they were going to have a family. He trusted the twins, and knew they would make great parents. Even if they didn't think so themselves. He looked at them. They were so calm and peaceful. A big difference from when they were awake.

Suddenly, he felt something inside of him. The sparklings were kicking! He put his hand where they were at, and he felt another kick. He couldn't believe it. It just made the thought of their family even more real. He felt very happy then.

The twins notice this and came out of recharge. They looked at their bondmate, wondering why he was so happy.

"What's up, Ratch'? Why are you so happy?" Sideswipe asked.

"The sparklings are kicking," he replied.

"Really?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yeah."

"I wanna see!" Sideswipe said excitedly. Then he put his hand where Ratchet's hand was a minute ago. "They are! I can feel it! It's amazing!" he said.

"Let me see," Sunstreaker said. He moved Sideswipe out of the way so he could see. "Yeah. They are. That's wonderful. I can't believe it," he said.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. They're just kicking. You don't have to get so excited. They'll probably be doing it a lot more," Ratchet said, somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry. It's just so amazing. I can't believe it. We're gonna have a family," Sideswipe replied. He was excited. This just made it seem even more real. It made him very happy. He could tell Sunstreaker felt the same way.

"Yeah. I guess we are," Ratchet said.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Awwwww, how sweet! I know, there's not as much humor as I would have liked. I'll try to make the next chapter more humorous. But I just couldn't help myself. I wanted to put a little bit of sweetness in there. What did you think? I hope you liked it. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought.

P.S. Do any of you read these notes? I think some people do, but I'm not sure.


	5. Month 4

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! I have another chapter for you. Sorry I didn't write yesterday, but I hope you've liked the story so far. Please review, but no hate. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I love to answer your questions. It makes me feel important. Hope you enjoy.

Transformers, their toys, and their franchises don't belong to me. If they did, Ratchet would get the attention he deserves, instead of being a secondary character.

Narration

"Normal conversation"

~Spark bond~

::Twin bond::

:Com Link:

* * *

**A Drunken Mistake: Month 4**

The twins walked up to Ratchet's office, where they knew he would be. They knocked on the door, and it slid open.

"What do you two want?" Ratchet asked irritably. They had done this fifty times already today, and it was only noon. But they just wanted to make sure Ratchet was okay.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Sunstreaker replied.

"I'm fine. Now stop coming in here just to ask if I'm okay. I'm fine. You keep interrupting me. I won't ever get this paperwork done if you keep coming in here to pester me."

"Sorry," Sideswipe said, embarrassed.

"Okay, fine. If you're so worried about me, just stay. That way you won't keep barging in here to check on me, and maybe I can get some work done. Just try not to be too annoying, if you can manage that," Ratchet said.

"Really?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes really. Just get in here before I change my mind."

"Alrighty. Whatcha workin' on?"

"I'm trying to fill out these requisition forms. There are a bunch of supplies we need. At least one good thing about not being able to work in the medbay is that I don't have to do inventory. Primus knows how boring that is. Another good thing is that it keeps Wheeljack out of his lab and away from explosions. Seriously, you'd think he was suicidal with all the explosions he has," Ratchet replied.

"Tell me about it. I hear a big boom at least five times a day. It's nice to have peace and quiet for once," Sunstreaker answered.

"You know, you two haven't been causing as much trouble as you usually do. What's up with that?" Ratchet asked.

"We've been checking on you. We want to make sure you're okay, and sometimes I think our pranks are dangerous. So we haven't been doing as many. Sides is getting a little restless though. He wants to get back to his "art"."

"It is art! And Sunny here doesn't want me to do it. I think it's unfair. People should be able to appreciate an artist at work. They can't do that when the artist isn't working," Sideswipe said.

"Don't call me Sunny! And you know how dangerous your pranks are. You send someone to the medbay almost every day, you and me included. I'm tired of you ruining my paintjob," Sunstreaker said.

"Always thinking about your paintjob. What about my paintjob, huh? Did you ever think of that?"

"It's your own fault."

"You help!"

"Stop arguing, you two! I'm trying to concentrate! I can't very well do that with you two bickering like younglings! It's very frustrating!" Ratchet said irritably.

"Sorry," Sideswipe said. He felt that they should stop. They did not want to piss off the Hatchet. Especially with his mood swings so bad. Sunstreaker seemed to agree. So they sat in silence for the rest of the day, watching Ratchet work.

* * *

Wheeljack was checking Ratchet over to see if everything was alright. The twins were hovering, which was somewhat annoying, but he chose to ignore it. Sires always get protective when their mate is carrying.

"Well, everything looks good. The sparklings are fine, and so are you," Wheeljack said.

"Yeah. We've been making sure he takes care of himself," Sideswipe said.

"And annoying me in the process. Seriously, I can't get two minutes alone," Ratchet added.

"We just want to make sure you are okay," Sunstreaker said.

"I know. It's still annoying," Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack couldn't help but snicker. It was always funny when these three started to argue. It was cute. Wheeljack was also sort of excited about the sparklings. They were going to be the first sparklings on base. No one had seen sparklings for a long time. It would be nice to have some running around again. Almost all the other bots on base felt the same way.

Then he realized that the sparklings would need some things. He thought maybe he should start to make some things. Maybe he could work on those when no one was in the medbay. Then he would be able to be more productive. Usually, he would just hang out when no one came in. The twins seemed to have fewer accidents, so most of the time there weren't many visitors. Just the normal everyday problems. Like Ironhide complaining about his cannons or Bluestreak being a klutz.

"So, 'Jack, you know you're going to be the one to deliver the sparklings, right?" Ratchet asked.

Wheeljack was so deep in his thoughts that the question startled him. "Oh, I didn't think about that," he said.

"I didn't think so," Ratchet replied.

"You didn't think of that?" Sunstreaker asked. He was now sort of worried. So was Sideswipe.

"Well, I remember the basics of sparkling delivery from when I minored in medicine at the Science Academy. I think I'll just need to brush up on the subject. I should get started on that now. I really don't want to mess up," Wheeljack said.

"I think you'll do fine 'Jack. If you have any questions, just ask. I can explain it to you. I think most people learn from experience though, so I think you'll do great. I trust you," Ratchet replied.

That was a bit of relief for the twins. If Ratchet thought Wheeljack could do it, then they did too. Also, him minoring in medicine also helped. They never knew that before. That would explain why he was running the medbay instead of somebot else.

"Well, bye 'Jack. We'll be going now," Ratchet said.

"Bye," Wheeljack replied. Then Ratchet and the twins left.

* * *

The next day, Ratchet had the day off, so he was just hanging out in his office. He didn't feel like going to his quarters, and he didn't really want to go to the rec room. He was afraid everyone would pester him, and all he wanted was some peace from everyone. He was eating some energon goodies that the twins had found for them. It turns out that there was a whole giant supply in the back of the storage room. The twins were hanging out with him. They were just chatting because they also had the day off.

"So, Bluestreak somehow managed to run straight into Ironhide and made him fall over. That pissed Ironhide off, and Bluestreak got a punch to the face. It was pretty funny. That's usually Sunny's job. To punch people in the face for stupid reasons," Sideswipe said.

"I don't punch them in the face for stupid reasons. They deserve it. And don't call me Sunny!" Sunstreaker said.

"Whatever Sunshine."

"Grrrr."

"Don't start arguing again you two. I'm tired of it," Ratchet said. Then he put a hand where the sparklings were.

"Are they kicking again?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yeah. It's annoying," Ratchet replied.

"They've been doing that a lot lately," Sideswipe added.

"And it's always at the worst of times. I'll be recharging, and they'll just wake me up with their stupid kicking. I swear, they're just as bad you two," Ratchet said.

"Whatever. We're not that bad," Sideswipe said.

"Oh, really? How many times have you bothered me for no reason while I was trying to do something?"

"I don't know, once a week?"

"Try once a day."

"Well, sorry. But it's only because we love you."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

**More Notes:**

Well, there's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't do it yesterday. I've been sort of busy. Hey, I just realized something. It's a new chapter for a new year! This is the first chapter I've wrote this year. Isn't that cool? You get a chapter on New Year's Day! So what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. But no hate please.

Also, if you have questions, just ask me. I'll be happy to answer them. So, goodbye until next time, and happy New Year's!


	6. Month 5

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! How's it going? I've got another chapter for you! This chapter is for waveblaster! Today is their birthday! Happy birthday wavebIaster! hope it's really awesome. I think you have more awesome things to do than read my story on your birthday, but I'm writing this chapter for you anyways. Happy birthday!

Now, on to business. Winter break is almost over. I have four days left, counting today. So, I won't be writing as much. School usually takes over my life, and we have finals coming up. I really don't know why they choose to do finals after winter break. It makes no sense. Anyways, I am also going to be in the pit orchestra for our musical, Guys and Dolls. So, I will have a lot of rehearsals. There probably won't be as much writing going on. But I will write what I can and try to do as much as I can.

I hope you've liked this story so far. If you're still reading it, then you probably have. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. It includes the Decepticons. Yay! Please review, but no hate.

Narration

"Normal conversation"

~Spark bond~

::Twin bond::

:Com Link:

* * *

**A Drunken Mistake: Month 5**

Three jets were flying around in the sky, looking around. They had been flying for about an hour now. They were looking for the Autobot base. Megatron wanted to launch an assault on their base, but first they had to find it.

"Starscream, we haven't found anything! Why can't we just give up and go back to the base?" Thundercracker said.

"Aw, lighten up TC! We're not done looking! We'll find them! You'll see!" Skywarp said.

"I don't think so. We've been looking for an hour now. I don't think we're going to find anything. Let's just pack up and go home," Thundercracker replied.

"Naw. Come on, we'll find something. I promise!" Skywarp said.

"Stop bickering you two! With you two arguing, I can't focus on the ground to find their base!" Starscream interjected.

"Maybe it's underwater. Like ours," Skywarp commented.

"No, idiot. Why would they be underwater? We're underwater you dope! They wouldn't be underwater too!" Thundercracker said.

"I said stop arguing!" Starscream shouted.

"Fine. But he's still an idiot," Thundercracker muttered.

"Hey! I heard that! I'm not an idiot!" Skywarp argued.

"I said shut up!" Starscream screamed.

"Wow, Screamer. You really live up to your name," Skywarp commented.

"Just shut up already!"

"Fine. Whatever you say."

"Hey! I think I see something!" Thundercracker suddenly stated.

"What is it TC?" Skywarp asked.

"I think it's the Autobot base!"

"See, I told you we'd find it!"

"Okay. You were right."

"Shut up and start to go down! We need to launch the attack Megatron wanted us to do!" Starscream said. Then they all landed a couple hundred feet from the base and transformed into their bipedal modes.

:Megatron, we have found the Autobot base,: Starscream commed his leader.

:Excellent. Now launch your attack. Just like we planned it. For once you actually did something right, Starscream,: Megatron replied over the com link.

Starscream felt a twinge of anger at the accusation, but decided to let it go. He could talk to Megatron about it later. Right now he would take his anger about it out on the stupid Autobots. Sometimes he hated his leader and felt that most of his plans were stupid. That's why he felt he would be a better leader. But this was one of Megatron's better plans.

:Yes sir,: Starscream replied.

:Now get to it!:

The three seekers then started to creep their way towards the base. It was in the middle of the night, so most of the Autobots were in recharge. They would only have to deal with the ones on night patrol. Then they could put their plan into motion. The Autobots were on Earth, so they had taken on the recharge habit of earthlings and how they sleep at night.

The three seekers easily dispatched the guard at the front door. It was just a puny minibot. Cliffjumper or something like that. They snuck around, heading for their target. They ran into another bot though, Ironhide probably. He was more difficult to deal with, but they had strength in numbers. Three heads are better than one as they always say.

Their mission was simple. Kidnap the Autobot CMO and take him back to their base. There, they could interrogate him. Who would better know about the Autobot strengths and weaknesses? About how their systems worked? And not only that, the seekers had also heard that he was the one that repaired their supercomputer, Telatraan 1 all the time. They could get information about that as well.

And having the Autobot CMO also gave them other advantages. The Autobots wouldn't be able to have as good of medical help when the Decepticons launched their attack. The CMO was the one that ran the medbay and did most of the repairing and work. The Autobots would be lost without him when an attack happened.

The last advantage is that the seekers had learned that the CMO was bonded to the Autobots' two best front liners. The front liners judgement would be clouded with anger and frustration, so they would not perform as well in battle. It was the perfect plan.

The three seekers snuck around some more until they came across what they were looking for. The CMO's quarters. He shared them with the two front liners. Thundercracker hacked into the lock and unlocked the door. The door slid open with a quiet whoosh, and the seekers crept inside.

They would have to be careful not to disturb the other two living in the quarters. If they did, there would surely be an all-out fight. The seekers definitely didn't want that. They didn't feel like fighting with the two front liners at the moment.

When the seekers got into the berth room, however, they found something that surprised them. It looked like the CMO was sparked. Really sparked by the looks of it. That changed things a little.

Seekers had a certain programming that made them need to protect all sparklings and carriers of sparklings. Even though they were Decepticons, these three seekers had the same exact programming. Now they couldn't take the CMO. It would go against their programming. And you can't fight what you were programmed to do.

If they gave the CMO to Megatron, he would surely torture him. The seekers couldn't allow that to happen. And if they didn't bring him, Megatron would just come for him himself. They were not going to let that happen. They had to stay here to defend the CMO and the sparklings. It didn't matter that they were Decepticons. If they had to, they would gladly switch sides to protect them.

"This changes things," Thundercracker whispered.

"Yeah, it does. What are we going to do?" Skywarp replied quietly.

"We are going to stay to defend them from the other Deceticons. I never really liked Megatron anyways. I didn't agree with how he did things. Maybe we will just stay with the Autobots. At least for now. We can't let Megatron get them," Starscream whispered.

"But, what will the Autobots think? We aren't exactly on the best of terms with them," Thundercracker stated.

"I know that. We will just explain the situation. Hopefully they will understand and let us stay. But if I know the Autobots, and I think I do, they are all about second chances," Starscream replied.

"Alright. Let's go talk to Optimus Prime," Thundercracker said.

"But he's sleeping! I don't want to wake him up," Skywarp said innocently.

"If we don't tell them now, they'll kick us out! So shut up you dope!" Thundercracker responded.

"Oh, that makes sense."

* * *

The seekers had talked with the Prime, and it had gone better than expected. He would allow them to stay and protect the base as long as they didn't hurt anyone and helped the Autobots when they needed it. The seekers could live with that if it meant they would fulfill their programming.

Maybe the Autobots were a better faction to be with. And they seemed to be the winning side. Maybe the seekers would just side with the Autobots. It would really be a blow to Megatron. And anything that bothered Megatron made Starscream happy.

The Autobots actually cared about what happens to their people. They never abandon one of their own. The three seekers admired that. Megatron would usually abandon them when they got hurt on the field.

"So, does this mean we're Autobots now?" Skywarp asked.

"I actually don't know. I guess we could become Autobots," Thundercracker replied.

"I want to do that. They're really nice. And they care about everyone. It's awesome. They even let us in, even though we were their enemies," Skywarp said.

"Alright then, we shall join the Autobots. Then we can defend them and anyone in their faction who carries. And we can defend the sparklings when they arrive," Starscream said.

* * *

So, the seekers went to Optimus the next day and requested to defect. They wanted to join the Autobots. Optimus gladly agreed.

Other Autobots didn't like it as much though. They didn't trust the three seekers. But that was understandable. It would take a while for them to accept the fact that the seekers would be Autobots.

Ratchet really didn't like the idea. It wasn't because he didn't trust him. He really believed in second chances. He was bonded to the terror twins for Primus' sake! It was just that he had enough people being overprotective of him. He didn't need three more.

Just because he was sparked didn't mean he couldn't take care of himself. It was sort of annoying having the three seekers hovering around him all the time. It was bad enough with just the twins. Now it was all five of them.

The twins seemed okay with the fact that the seekers were there. Maybe it was because their bondmate trusted them. It could also be that someone would be watching Ratchet all the time. It was probably both.

Ratchet explained seeker programming to them, and the twins were glad about it. Now they wouldn't have to worry about Ratchet as much. But all the hovering seemed to be ticking him off.

~How's it going, Ratch'?~ Sideswipe asked through their bond a couple days after the seekers had arrived.

~The next person who asks me that is going to be strangled! I don't care if they are my friends or not! They will be killed!~ Ratchet growled.

~Whoa, calm down Ratch'. They're just worried about ya is all.~

~Yeah,~ Sunstreaker added.

~Calm down?! CALM DOWN! I've been calm! I've had it! I'm tired of all the hovering and the asking if I'm all right! I just want to be left alone! Is that too much to ask?!~ Ratchet shouted. Even though they were speaking through their bond, it still made the twins cringe.

~Sorry. We'll back off,~ Sideswipe said. He really didn't want to piss off his bondmate any more than necessary. He did not feel like being killed. Sunstreaker seemed to feel the same way.

~But these fragging seekers won't leave me alone either! I'm done with it! The next seeker that hovers over me is going to be strangled!~ Ratchet growled.

~Alright. Well, we'll leave you alone,~ Sunstreaker said. Then he and Sideswipe closed off the bond. Bothering Ratchet at the moment was probably not a very good idea. It could be detrimental to their health. Ratchet had been getting really moody.

::We should probably warn Starscream. I don't feel like having to explain to Prime why our bondmate murdered the seekers. I'd rather everyone stay alive,:: Sunstreaker said through their twin bond.

::I agree. We do not want three dead seekers on our hands,:: Sideswipe agreed. Then they headed off to warn the seekers.

* * *

When the twins arrived at the quarters Optimus had supplied for the seekers, they knocked on the door and it slid open. Starscream looked at them. "What do you guys need?" he asked.

"Well we came to warn you," Sideswipe said.

"About what?"

"Ratchet. He is getting really pissed with all the hovering. I think the next person that bothers him is going to be murdered. I don't think you want to be killed, so we came to suggest you three back off a bit. He's been even more moody since being sparked," Sunstreaker replied.

"I can understand that. We'll try to back off. I don't think any of us want to be killed. Especially not by the person we're trying to protect," Starscream said.

"Yeah. He probably is pissed at us too. I think he's come really close to killing us at least fifty times. That's why we decided to back off. Neither one of us felt like being killed. Especially by our bondmate. That would not be pleasant," Sideswipe replied.

"Okay. Is that all?" Starscream said.

"Yeah," Sideswipe said.

"Well, thanks for warning me. I don't want to be murdered. I'm glad you care."

"You're welcome. I didn't think Optimus would be too pleased if you guys were killed. I mean, you just got here. Anyways, see ya!"

"Bye."

Then the twins left. Hopefully Ratchet didn't kill them before the sparklings were born. They wanted to live to see their sparklings.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Well, there's another chapter! What did you think? The seekers sort of took over this chapter. Sorry about that. They just love the spotlight. Anyways I hope you liked it. It ran longer than I thought it would. I got a little carried away.

The thing about seeker programming I read in another story and thought I would put it in here. I really liked the idea. So I used it. But then the seekers sort of commandeered the story. Sorry about that. That wasn't planned for. It just ran away from me and I got dragged behind it.

I hope you enjoyed! And again, happy birthday to waveblaster! Please review everyone! Reviews make me happy and keep me going. It makes me want to write more. Just don't give me any hate.


	7. Month 6

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter for y'all! Yes, I did say y'all. Deal with it. Anyways, I hope you've liked the story so far. If you're still reading it, then you probably have.

I am very sad. Winter break is almost over. I will not be able to write as much. I am sorry. But I did tell you not to get used to it. School will probably take up most of my life. I am going to be in the pit orchestra for our musical, Guys and Dolls. The rehearsals run pretty late and there are a lot of them. And then I always have a ton of homework. So I will try to write when I can and write as much as I can.

I hope you enjoy. This may be the last time I write on this for a while. I know, it's sad. I will try to get back to it as soon as I can. Please review! Reviews keep me alive and make me want to write more. Just don't give me any hate. Enjoy!

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises sadly do not belong to me. If they did, I would change some things. Like put these three together! Hehehehehe! Okay, maybe not, but still. They would get more attention. Especially Ratchet. Love him! I really don't know why.

Narration

"Normal conversation"

~Spark bond~

::Twin bond::

* * *

**A Drunken Mistake: Month 6**

Wheeljack was in the medbay, pouring over some medical textbooks. Since he was the one going to be delivering the sparklings, he wanted to know as much as he could about it. It seemed that delivering four sparklings was a lot different than one. Wheeljack had been studying for a whole month now and yet he still didn't know as much as he could. He did know a great deal more though. Probably more than he wanted to know. It was probably enough that he could do it, but he wanted to be sure.

It was then that Ratchet walked in. "You're still studying? You know, I think you know enough. I don't think you really need to study anymore. As I said, most people learn from experience, myself included. Why don't you go to your lab and work on some of your inventions? I think you need a break," he said.

"You really think so? I'm not sure I'm ready," Wheeljack replied.

"I think you're ready. You just need to believe in yourself. I believe in you. Most of what you need to know comes from hands on experience when it comes to these things. You'll be fine. Stop worrying," Ratchet answered.

"Alright. I'll go to my lab. I've got some things I want to work on anyways," Wheeljack said.

"Okay. Just try not to blow yourself up. I really don't feel like having to repair you," Ratchet replied.

"Alrighty. I think I can manage that. I don't think I will be using anything that's gonna explode."

"Good. Bye Jack."

"See ya, Ratch'." Then Wheeljack turned and headed for his lab, leaving Ratchet by himself.

Ratchet sighed. Wheeljack really needed to have more faith in himself. Ratchet knew he could do it. Wheeljack was brilliant, even with all of his explosions.

A few seconds later though, Wheeljack popped his head back in. "I think you should be leaving the medbay too. If you don't leave, you'll start right back working again. And I don't think the twins would be too happy with me about that. Neither would the seekers, now that I think about it," he said.

"Fine. I'm going," Ratchet said as he walked out the door. Then Wheeljack walked back to his lab.

* * *

Starscream was pacing around the quarters he shared with his trine members, Thundercracker and Skywarp. He was annoyed. Ratchet had forced him to go away. He didn't like that. He felt that he needed to watch Ratchet to make sure he was okay. But Ratchet had gotten pissed and practically kicked him out the door of his office. It was unnerving.

"Lighten up, Screamer. I bet he's fine. Stop worrying," Skywarp said from the couch where he was sitting.

"Yeah. The pacing is getting on my nerves. The twins are probably keeping an optic on him," Thundercracker stated.

"I can't stop worrying. It's in my programming. And not only that. He's carrying four sparklings. Not one, but four!" Starscream replied.

"We're worried too, but we can't do anything about it. He looked ready to kill us," Thundercracker said.

"Yeah. What TC said," Skywarp agreed.

"Alright fine. I wish there was a way we could watch him though without him getting mad," Starscream said as he sat down on the couch next to Skywarp.

"I just got an idea. In the security room, they have video feeds of every room in the base, save for the washrooms. Maybe we could hang out in the security room and watch the video feeds," Thundercracker said.

"That's a great idea, TC!" Skywarp agreed.

"But how? That paranoid security officer of theirs never leaves. He's already nervous with us being on the base. He thinks we're just here to infiltrate them, take their info, and then kill them. I don't think he would be too pleased with us hanging around him and the security feeds," Starscream said.

"Maybe we could get Prime to make him take a break. We could watch the security feeds to make sure there are no problems or danger, and we could watch the CMO at the same time. That way, we could also be helping the Autobots. Maybe they would trust us more if we did a good job," Thundercracker said.

"That's perfect! Great idea Thundercracker! That's what we shall do. Come on. Let's go talk to Prime," Starscream replied.

* * *

Thundercracker's plan had worked. Optimus Prime had made Red Alert take a break and allowed them to watch the video feeds. Now they were sitting in the security room, watching the videos.

Since there were three of them, one could watch the CMO while the others watched the rest of the base. Right now, it seemed that Ratchet was in his office, working on some paperwork. The twins were with him, probably annoying him to no end. They probably had the day off.

"Thundercracker, I believe this is the best plan you have had so far," Starscream said.

"I try," Thundercracker replied.

"TC, it's my turn to watch him!" Skywarp whined.

"Fine. Here you go," Thundercracker said as they switched places. "As long as someone is watching him, I don't care who it is. I mean one of us. I don't really think those twins are all that mature. But then again, neither is Skywarp," he said.

"Hey! I heard that!" Skywarp said.

"Thundercracker is right, Skywarp. You are pretty immature," Starscream said.

"I am too mature! I just like to have more fun than you two do. You guys are boring!" Skywarp protested.

"Whatever you say, Skywarp," Thundercracker replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ratchet's office, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were hanging out while Ratchet was trying to work.

~Whatcha doing?~ Sideswipe asked through their bond.

~What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get some paperwork done. The same thing I've been doing for the past hour. And you're pestering me,~ Ratchet replied.

~We're just bored. And we missed you, so we came to talk to you.~

~Well, I can't focus with you two bothering me.~

~I don't think you need to focus on work right now. I think it's time for a break. Don't you think so, Sunny?~

~Yes, and don't call me Sunny,~ Sunstreaker replied.

~So let's go!~ Sideswipe said. Then he hopped up on to Ratchet's desk just to prove a point.

~Sideswipe! Move! I'm trying to work, and your aft is covering the thing I'm working on!~ Ratchet yelled.

~No can do, Ratch'. You are gonna take a break, and you are gonna like it. So come on!~ Sideswipe replied.

~No! I want to get this done.~

~Stop being a stubborn aft and take a break. You can finish it later,~ Sunstreaker said. Then he grabbed Ratchet's hand and hauled him to his feet.

Ratchet glared at them and crossed his arms. ~I am not going anywhere. I am staying here and finishing this,~ he said.

~You're acting like a sparkling. Come on. I promise you can get back to it. Just do it for us, will ya?~ Sunstreaker said.

~Fine. Only a small break, though.~

~That's all we ask for. Come on, let's go!~ Sideswipe said excitedly. Then the three of them left to take a break.

* * *

Wheeljack was in his lab working on some things for the sparklings. He had already made the cribs and bottles, and now he was working on some toys. He was probably going overboard, but he didn't care. These were the first sparklings on base. Not only that, but his best friend was having them. So, Wheeljack was really excited.

He had already made eight toys, two per sparkling. He was using both Cybertronian and altered human designs. He thought since they were on Earth, the sparklings could have some human toys. He was building a lot, and he had a little pile already on his work table.

It was also something he could do to keep busy. Nothing was really going on, so he wanted something to do. Building things was what he did best. And since he was using non-explosive materials, none of the things he was building would explode. Ratchet would probably be happy about that.

Wheeljack was really excited. He loved sparklings, and these would be the first ones he would see in ages. So he wanted to spoil them rotten. Everyone else probably felt the same exact way.

* * *

**More Notes:**

So, there is the newest chapter. It will probably be a while before I write the next one. I know, it's sad. I'm sorry. School will probably be taking over. But I hope you liked it.

Wheeljack has been taking over my stories a lot lately. I'm like, "Wheeljack, this story is not about you." And then he's like, "Yes it is. I'm awesome so I should be the center of attention." And then I'm like, "No you should not." But then he takes over anyways. So does Starscream. Starscream and the other seekers just love the spotlight.

I hope you enjoyed my story so far. I also hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Reviews are what keep me alive and make me want to write more. Just don't give me any hate. And you can also ask me questions if you want. I will gladly answer them.

I am also on deviantart. So if you want to look at some of my drawings, you can. My username is FrostieFreeze, sort of like on here. And also, if anybody wants to try fan art for any of my stories, I would love that. Just let me know if you do some and tell me where to find them. You can do fan art for any of my stories, including Feminine Side, Baby Ratch, Doctors for a Doctor, Wake Up Prowl, and this one. I would love that.

Goodbye for now, my dear readers. Until next time. I shall try to write when I can, but school usually takes over so it might be a while.


	8. Month 7

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter for you all! I know, it's been a while since I've written, but I did tell you not to get used to it! School has basically taken up my life. The only reason I could write this today is because we are having finals. The school day is shorter because all we do are finals. I'm still in pit orchestra though, so that still gets in the way.

Anyways, I have this new chapter for you all. It may be the longest one, but I don't know. It's probably because I haven't written in a while, and the ideas were piling up. This is also the second to last chapter. You can decide if that's a good or bad thing.

I hope you enjoy! Please review, but don't give me any hate. You can take your hate elsewhere.

Transformers, their characters, and their franchises sadly do not belong to me. All I own are my stories. If they did belong to me, I would probably change some things.

Narration

"Normal conversation"

~Spark bond~

::Twin bond::

:Com link:

* * *

**A Drunken Mistake: Month 7**

"Sideswipe, wake up! Sideswipe!" Ratchet was trying to wake up his bondmate. He couldn't sleep because the sparklings were keeping him up, and he just realized he was hungry. He was trying to get Sideswipe to get him some energon. He was shaking Sideswipe to get him to wake up. All he got in response was a groan.

"Sideswipe! Wake up!" Ratchet was getting tired of this. He decided he had had enough and shoved Sideswipe out of the bed. Sideswipe landed on the ground with a clang, and shot up. The noise had also woken Sunstreaker.

"What is it Ratch'? You know, you could have just woken me up nicely instead of shoving me out of the bed. You woke up Sunny," Sideswipe said in a groggy voice.

"Yeah, I was trying to sleep. And don't call me Sunny," Sunstreaker grumbled.

"I tried that. You wouldn't wake up. The reason I woke you up is because I can't sleep, and I'm hungry," Ratchet replied.

"Now? It's like, two in the morning! Can't it wait till later?" Sideswipe said.

"No, it can't. You got me into this mess in the first place, so you shouldn't be complaining. I would have gotten it myself, but it's a little difficult to get up on my own now. Why you had to spark me up with four, I'll never know," Ratchet answered. What he said was true. All the extra weight the sparklings added plus the size of his stomach made it a lot more difficult to stand up on his own. Since it was the seventh month, and he was carrying four sparklings, his stomach had grown huge.

"It's not like we can control how many sparklings there are! And it's not really our fault that you're sparked!" Sideswipe shot back.

Ratchet glared at Sideswipe and crossed his arms. He looked like he wanted to kill the red twin. Sideswipe wisely shut his mouth. But it was too late. A wrench collided with his helm and he let out a yelp of pain.

"What the heck did you do that for?!" he said.

"For being a slagging idiot! And if it's not your fault, then who's is it?!" Ratchet growled.

"Okay, so maybe it is our fault. We're gonna go get your energon now. Bye," Sideswipe said. Then he and Sunstreaker hightailed it out of there before either of them did something else to piss Ratchet off further. They did not feel like being killed. Especially at two in the morning.

Ratchet just glared at the door as they left. Sometimes he wondered why he got bonded to such idiots in the first place. But they were his idiots, and he loved them anyways.

* * *

"You shouldn't eat so many of those. They are not very good for you or the sparklings," Starscream said as he watched Ratchet eat some energon goodies. Ratchet had been craving them more and more.

"Why should you care? They're not your sparklings. And anyways, I'm a medic. I know what's good for me. I haven't had that many. So just shut your mouth you stupid seeker," Ratchet replied grumpily. These seekers were really annoying him. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone?

"Well, I agree with Starscream. I think we should limit you. I'm gonna take the boxes," Thundercracker said.

"Of course you would agree with him. You're part of his team. Will all of you just go away and leave me alone!" Ratchet said.

Apparently, listening was not something that seekers did very well. Starscream snatched the box from his hand and strolled out of the room. His trine members followed him out. Ratchet growled to himself. He was a medic! He didn't need to be told what to do by a couple of annoying seekers. He was going to get that box back.

~Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, get in here now,~ he called the twins through their bond.

~What is it Ratch'?~ Sideswipe asked.

~Just get in here!~

~Alright, alright, we're going!~ Sideswipe paused the game he and his brother were playing and they headed to Ratchet's office. He sounded angry, and they didn't want to piss him off more by not going to him when he asked.

* * *

When the twins arrived in Ratchet's office, he was at his desk looking over some medical reports from Wheeljack. As they walked closer, he looked up at them.

"What do you need, Ratch'?" Sunstreaker asked.

"The seekers took something that belonged to me, and I want you to get it back," Ratchet said.

"What is it?" Sideswipe asked.

"My energon goodies," Ratchet replied.

The twins were a bit amused by this, but wisely decided to say nothing. Ratchet wanted his energon goodies back, so they were going to get them back. It didn't matter how stupid it sounded. It was better than the alternative.

"Um, okay. I guess we can do that. We have today off. Right Sunny?" Sideswipe responded.

"Don't call me that! But yeah. We can do that," Sunstreaker said.

"Is that it?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes," Ratchet answered. Then the twins headed out.

::Getting energon goodies from Starscream isn't that bad,:: Sideswipe said through their twin bond.

::Yeah. It's better than the alternative,:: Sunstreaker replied.

::I totally agree with you there, bro. Come on and let's go steal from the seekers.::

::It isn't technically stealing. It never belonged to them in the first place.::

::Whatever. I only said that because it sounded cooler.::

::Okay Sides. Whatever you say.::

* * *

The twins arrived at the seekers' quarters and knocked on the door. The door slid open with a swish and the twins stood face to face with Starscream.

"What do you two need?" Starscream asked. He knew what they were here for, but he pretended he had no idea.

"We came to get Ratchet's energon goodies back," Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, you really pissed him off. He doesn't like being told what to do," Sunstreaker added.

"Well, I am not going to give you them back. He has been having too many, and they aren't good for him or the sparklings," Starscream said.

"Come on! If we don't get them back, he's gonna kill us!" Sideswipe whined.

"I highly doubt that he would go to such drastic measures," Thundercracker said as he came up to stand behind Starscream.

"I don't know. He has been pretty moody lately. Who knows what he would do?" Sunstreaker said.

"Well, you can't have them back. Now go away," Starscream said. Then the door shut on their faces. They heard a beeping that meant that the door had been locked.

::Well, we tried. Maybe he won't kill us,:: Sideswipe said through their twin bond.

::I hope you're right,:: Sunstreaker replied.

* * *

The twins slowly walked into Ratchet's office. They weren't sure how he'd react, so they were being cautious.

"You didn't get them did you?" Ratchet asked as he saw the looks on his bondmates faces.

"Um, no. But we tried!" Sideswipe said.

"If you want a job done right, you gotta do it yourself. Help me up. I'm gonna go talk to those seekers," Ratchet said.

"Um, alright Ratch'," Sideswipe replied. He was relieved. Ratchet didn't kill them. He wanted to keep it that way, so he helped his bondmate stand up. Sunstreaker did the same. Then Ratchet stalked out of his office, with the twins in tow. They wanted to see how this turned out. And they also wanted to make sure no one got too badly injured. Prime would not be too pleased if their new allies ended up in the medbay because of their bondmate.

* * *

When they got to the seekers' quarters, Ratchet pounded on the door. Skywarp stood in the doorway, looking rather confused as to why they were there.

"Um… hi. I'll go get Starscream and TC," Skywarp said and turned around to head back into the room. He was unsure of what to do, so he thought that he should get his other trine members. Ratchet looked pretty angry, and he didn't feel like dealing with that on his own.

He came back to the door with Thundercracker and Starscream next to him.

"What do you want?" Starscream asked.

"I want what you took from me!" Ratchet growled.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. We took them away for a reason," Starscream replied.

"I don't care! I want them back!" Ratchet whined. His expression had changed, and he looked more upset than angry now. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Uh oh. Here comes the waterworks," Sideswipe muttered.

Starscream heard it though. He opened a private com link with the two twins. :This has happened before?: he asked.

:Yeah. He's been a lot more emotional since being sparked. His mood changes like every two second. It freaked us out the first time too. We'd never seen him cry before. Especially over something that stupid,: Sunstreaker replied.

:Well, I don't want him to cry! What should I do?:

:You should probably just give him the box back. Don't worry. We won't let him eat too many. I promise. We want him to be healthy too,: Sideswipe answered.

:Okay. I'll give the box back.

"Here, I'll go get it. Just calm down, okay?" Starscream said.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! I've been calm! But you won't leave me alone! It's getting on my last nerve! Why do you even care!? You've been pissing me off since you got here! I wish you'd go away! I wish everyone would go away! Everyone keeps asking me if I'm okay and telling me what to do! I've had enough!" Ratchet yelled. Then he turned around and stormed off.

"Wow. You weren't lying about the mood swings. That was scary! I'm glad he didn't yell at me," Skywarp said.

"Yeah. Starscream, maybe we should back off a bit. He got pretty pissed," Thundercracker added.

"Yeah. We learned the hard way not to piss off Ratchet when he's sparked," Sunstreaker said.

"Well here. I think he might want them later. You can give them to him," Starscream said as he handed them the box.

"We should probably get going. We need to get to Ratchet before innocent bots get hurt. When he's angry, everyone's a target," Sideswipe said as he grabbed the box. Then he and Sunstreaker left to catch a rampaging Ratchet.

* * *

The next day, Wheeljack was giving Ratchet another check-up. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were there too. It seemed like they were always off. Maybe it was because Prowl didn't want them to cause any problems by working.

"Well, everything looks good. I can tell you the genders of the sparklings now if you'd like," Wheeljack said.

"Yeah! We wanna know!" Sideswipe said excitedly.

"Alright, calm down. I'll tell you. It's two mechs and two femmes," Wheeljack said. He smiled behind his mask. He just loved sparklings, and both kinds made it even better.

"Awesome!" Sideswipe said. He was very happy. So were Ratchet and Sunstreaker, by what he felt through their bond.

"Also, Ratchet, I am putting you on bedrest for the rest of the time you are carrying the sparklings. You do not need to be tiring yourself out as late as you are," Wheeljack said.

"I am perfectly fine. Just because I am carrying it doesn't mean I need to be put on bedrest. I am not crippled," Ratchet said. Even though it was probably the same exact thing he would tell one of his patients, he still didn't like it.

"I think we have to agree with Wheeljack, Ratch'. You can't even really stand up on your own now. And when you are standing up you get tired. You're carrying four sparklings. You don't need to be working all the time. Especially this late into carrying. Come on, please? Just do it for us," Sideswipe said.

"Fine. But I still don't like it," Ratchet said. He couldn't resist the cute puppy dog eyes Sideswipe was giving him right now.

Wheeljack chuckled. "I got Prime to give you and Sunstreaker the rest of the time off until a couple of weeks after the sparklings are born. I figured you'd want to spend some time with Ratchet. And he will probably want some company," Wheeljack said to Sideswipe.

"Thanks Jack. We appreciate it," Sunstreaker said.

"Well you can go now. Bye," Wheeljack said. Then they left.

* * *

Later, Wheeljack was back in his lab. He had studied some more earlier. He wanted to be sure he knew exactly what to do. He didn't want to mess anything up. But now he was in his lab again. He wasn't really doing anything but thinking at the moment, though.

He had finished the sparklings' toys. He might have gone a little overboard though. He had made about forty toys, which were in a pile in the corner of his lab. He was really excited. His best friend was having the first sparklings on base, and he was excited.

He hadn't seen sparklings in ages, so he was really happy that they were going to have some on the base. And they would be safe with the seekers protecting the base now. Not to mention Red Alert and all his security precautions. That mech was way too paranoid. But sometimes that paranoia came in handy.

* * *

"So, what are we going to name the sparklings?" Sunstreaker asked back in their shared quarters.

"Let's brainstorm. I have some ideas!" Sideswipe said.

"Okay Sides, what are your ideas?"

"Batman, Sideswipe Jr., Buttercup, and Pixie!"

"What kind of names are those!?"

"I like them!"

"Batman? Really Sideswipe?" Ratchet asked. Sometimes Sideswipe was way too goofy.

"What?! I like Batman!" Sideswipe replied.

"I think those are the stupidest names I've ever heard!" Sunstreaker said.

"Fine, do you have any better ideas, Sunny?"

"I do, in fact. And don't call me Sunny."

"Okay, what are they?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sidestreaker, Heatblast, Starburst, and Misty," Sunstreaker replied coolly.

"Those names aren't any better than mine! If anything, they're worse!"

"Yeah, like you would know! You wanted to name one Batman!"

"Batman is awesome!"

"It's a stupid name!"

"Will both of you two idiots shut up?! I'm tired of your arguing! Why don't we just wait until they're born and see what we should name them then," Ratchet said. He was tired of being caught in the middle of one of their sibling arguments.

"That's actually a really great idea, Ratch'!" Sideswipe said.

"Yeah. And then we'll have a better idea of what names would work for them because we will be able to see them," Sunstreaker agreed.

"Then it's settled. We'll name them after they're born," Sideswipe announced.

"Good. I love you guys. Even though you both act like idiots sometimes," Ratchet said.

"We love you too Ratch'."

* * *

**More Notes:**

There we go! Another chapter for you all! I worked hard on this. I hope you liked it. I know, it's really long. Sorry about that. And sorry it took so long for me to get around to writing this. School's been in the way. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. You probably did if you're still reading it. Or you're just crazy and can't stop reading for some strange reason. Either way, I hope you've liked it. Please review! I love it when you review! It makes me happy! Just don't give me any hate. Bye for now, my dear readers.


	9. Final Chapter

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! I've got a new chapter on this story for you! Yay! Finally! Sorry it took me so long to write it. I had a bit of writer's block, and then school kinda took over my life. But I'm finally getting around to writing the last chapter of this story! Yay! Please review, but no hate. I hope you enjoy! This is the last chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoy!

I'm a super big fan of the Amazing Adventures of the Transformers videos on Youtube, as well as Dr. Smoov's transformers videos on Youtube. They are probably the most hilarious videos I've ever seen! You have to watch them! Anyways, I'm going to make a reference to both. If you figure out the reference and the brand name of that reference, you could win some prizes related to those Youtube videos. You get a prize for each reference you figure out. So if you figure out one, you get that one. If you figure out both, you get both prizes! Yay!

Disclaimer: Transformers, their characters, and their franchises all sadly do not belong to me. I just use them. If they did I would change some things.

Narration

"Normal conversation"

~Spark bond~

::Twin bond::

:Com link:

* * *

**A Drunken Mistake: Final Chapter**

It was a peaceful morning at the Autobot base. Nothing was really going on. The bots not on duty were either hanging out in the rec room or in their quarters. But that peace wouldn't last for long.

Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the base and startled everyone. The team wide com link went off and Optimus's voice was heard over it. :This is your leader, Optimus Prime. Autobots, I am afraid that the Decepticons have decided to attack our base. All bots that are able must come help defend the base. We cannot let anything happen, or it may mean the worst for our team,: Optimus said over the Com link.

* * *

The seekers, who had also heard the announcement, had leapt up almost immediately.

"I wonder if Megatron knows were gone. Maybe that's why he decided to attack," Skywarp said.

"Of course he knows we're gone, you idiot. It's not like he wouldn't notice when three members of his team just suddenly up and disappeared," Starscream replied.

"He has been known to do it before," Thundercracker stated.

"Oh, just shut up! Come on, let's go. We need to help defend the base. I think Megatron wants the CMO. Since we didn't bring the medic to Megatron, he's probably coming to get him himself. He's probably not looking for us. He never cares anyways," Starscream said.

"Oh, yeah. That's why we came here. I totally forgot," Skywarp said.

"You're an idiot," Thundercracker said.

"Aw, lighten up, TC. Come on! Let's go stop Megatron! Wow, I'd never thought I'd hear myself say that. Oh, well. Let's go!" Skywarp said. Then the three seekers left their quarters and headed out to join the rest of the Autobots.

* * *

"You should go help Prime. They need all the help they can get, and you are the best warriors. Even if you do get yourselves hurt most of the time," Ratchet said to the twins. The twins were in their quarters with their bondmate, who was now heavily sparked.

"No. We want to stay with you," Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah. The seekers can handle it. Plus there's probably like fifty others going. They can handle it without us for a day," Sideswipe agreed.

"Will you stop being so stubborn? I'm fine. Now go help the others," Ratchet said.

"No. We aren't going. You are just going to have to deal with us for a while," Sideswipe said.

"What happened to the terror twins? The twins who love a good fight?" Ratchet asked.

"They got a wonderful bondmate that was better than fighting," Sideswipe said.

"And he didn't get them hurt as much," Sunstreaker agreed.

"Except when he used his deadly accuracy to nail them with a wrench," Sideswipe added.

"But then he fixed them back up again," Sunstreaker said.

"And he made them very happy," Sideswipe ended.

"How can I argue with that story? Fine, you can stay. You know, you two are going to drive me crazy someday," Ratchet said.

"We already have," Sideswipe grinned.

"Shut up, goofball," Ratchet replied.

* * *

The battle was intense. Everyone was fighting everyone. Megatron had decided to bring the entire Decepticon army to the battle. The Autobots were a bit outnumbered. But having the three seekers evened it out some.

Megatron then spotted his previous second in command, along with the other seekers that switched sides. He still was furious with them. Nobody abandoned the Decepticons and lived to tell the tale.

He was going to kill the traitorous second and his little seeker buddies. He sent them on one mission and they switched sides. That annoyed him to no end. In hindsight, maybe he should've been nicer to them. But he was Megatron. Megatron was nice to no one. He rushed at Starscream, leaving a confused Prime standing there with his battle axe out.

"Starscream! It's wonderful to see you again! We haven't talked in a while. So, what do you think it will be like to die?" Megatron said as he swung his mace at Starscream.

"I don't know, because I'm not going to die. But you might!" Starscream replied. Then he shot his null ray at Megatron. They started fighting.

"You and you're traitorous little seeker buddies are going to pay for abandoning the Decepticons!"

"Why do you care? I thought you hated us!"

"I do! But giving the Autobots more fire power is not going to help that. You are going to die Starscream!"

"No I'm not! And I'm not coming back either! Oh, and by the way, your cookies taste horrible! They're probably the worst things I have tasted in my existence! What did you do? Mix a bunch of garbage in a bowl and cook it? Because that's what they taste like! Flour and garbage!"

"What about that stupid cereal you made me do a commercial for? It didn't even taste like energon! It just tasted like a bowl of sludge!"

"I didn't force you to do that commercial! You wanted to do it, just to rub it in Prime's face! Remember?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh yeah? That's just what you want. It's always what you want. The Autobots are way better than you!"

"Whatever! You will pay!"

"You said that already!"

"Shut up!"

"That too!"

:Megatron: Respond. Autobots: Winning. Decepticons: Damaged. Retreat: Necessary,: Soundwave said over the com link to Megatron.

:Very well. Thank you Soundwave,: Megatron replied.

"It has been fun Starscream. But I must go now. We will finish this later. Decepticons, retreat!" Megatron said.

"Bye bye, Chickentron!" Starscream called after Megatron. There was only a growl in reply as the Decepticons flew away.

"Did we win?" Jazz asked.

"I believe so, Jazz. But not without damage. Most of us are badly wounded. We must get them to the base to get medical help. Contact Wheeljack. Let him know that the med bay is going to be full. We may have to get Ratchet as well, unfortunately. This may be too much for just Wheeljack to handle," Optimus replied.

"Can do, Prime!" Jazz replied.

:Hey, Jack!: Jazz called.

:Yeah, Jazz? What is it?: Wheeljack asked.

:We got a bunch of damages here. We're gonna need the med bay set up,: Jazz replied.

:How much?:

:A lot. And most of them are pretty bad. Prime and the others are taking them over now. You can judge it when they get there. Jazz out.:

* * *

"Wow. When you said bad, I didn't think you meant this bad. I don't think I can do this on my own. Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to call Ratch'," Wheeljack said as the injured were brought in.

"Yeah. We figured as much. I'll get outta your way. Looks like you're gonna be busy for a while," Jazz replied.

"No duh," Wheeljack said as he started repairs on Ironhide, one of the worst off. A missing leg and arm and a giant hole in your side is considered pretty bad.

* * *

:Um Ratch'?: Wheeljack called over the com link.

:What is it now, Wheeljack?: Ratchet asked.

:We need some help in the med bay,: Wheeljack replied.

:Let me guess. Everyone got themselves slagged and it's too much for you to handle?: Ratchet guessed.

:Um, yeah. That pretty much sums it up. I know I probably shouldn't be asking, but could you please come and help?:

:Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there. I got to deal with these two idiots first.:

:Okay, Ratch'.:

"What is it, Ratch'?" Sideswipe asked as he heard a com link go off.

"Wheeljack needs help in the med bay. I've got to go," Ratchet replied.

"No you don't. You're off, remember?" Sunstreaker said.

"It's too much for him to handle. The battle was pretty bad. I have to go help," Ratchet said.

"But Ratch'!" Sideswipe whined.

"Calm down. I promise I won't overwork myself. They need help though. You've got to let me go," Ratchet replied.

"Fine. But we're coming with you," Sunstreaker relented.

"Okay. Just don't get in my way. Now help me up," Ratchet said.

"Okay!" Sideswipe said as he pulled Ratchet to his feet. Then they headed to the med bay.

* * *

The repairs took about five hours to finish. Had it been Wheeljack by himself it would have probably taken a lot longer. The twins being there didn't help much, though. They promised that they wouldn't get in the way, but they failed at that.

Ratchet sat down in a chair in the med bay. He was tired after being on his feet for five hours. He didn't realize how hard it was to perform repairs while being sparked. He probably should have, though, being a medic and all.

"You can go now, Ratch'. I think everyone has been repaired. Thanks for the help. Sorry I had to get you to be able to repair everybody," Wheeljack said.

"That's okay, 'Jack. I understand. Anyways, it was nice to get out of my quarters for once. It was starting to annoy me," Ratchet replied.

"Come on Ratch, let's go back to our quarters," Sideswipe said.

"I don't know if I can. I think I'm too tired to walk over there," Ratchet replied.

"I can always carry you," Sunstreaker said.

"I am not having you carry me. Just give me a minute. I will-," Ratchet started, when he suddenly gasped in pain.

"What is it?!" Sideswipe said, starting to panic.

"I think—ngghh—we have a problem," Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack swore under his breath. He so was not ready for this.

"What is it 'Jack?!" Sunstreaker asked, the panic from his brother fueling his own.

"I think Ratchet is in labor," Wheeljack replied.

"NO DUH!" Ratchet yelled, the pain fueling his temper.

"Isn't it early?" Sideswipe asked.

"Sometimes multiples come early," Wheeljack replied.

"HELLO! IN LABOR HERE!" Ratchet yelled at them. That made them all jump. It also sent the twins into a panic again.

"What do we do?!" Sideswipe asked, panicked.

"Well, help me get him onto a med berth. We'll take it from there. And calm down. Your panicking is not going to help anything. It will probably just make it worse. Especially with you three being bonded," Wheeljack said.

Sideswipe realized he was right. Sunstreaker did too, from what he felt from his brother's side of the bond. They knew their panic would not help anything. From the pain they felt on the other side of their bond, Ratchet was probably in ten times that much pain. Panicking would probably just freak him out. Primus knows they'd done that enough.

They helped Ratchet up on to a med berth, and Wheeljack got all the stuff he might need ready. He was still pretty unsure of himself, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it. Ratchet was in labor and was the only person that had the knowledge to deliver the sparklings. Hopefully he could do it. Ratchet had faith in him, so he should too.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, when this is over I'm going to kill you," Ratchet growled in a voice full of venom.

::That's the pain talking, right?:: Sideswipe asked his brother over their twin bond.

::Hopefully. I'd like to live to see my sparklings,:: Sunstreaker replied.

::Our sparklings, Sunny. Our sparklings.::

::Yeah. Our sparklings. And don't call me Sunny.::

"Okay Ratch', stay calm," Wheeljack said.

"SHUT UP!" Ratchet yelled back.

Wheeljack complied and wisely shut his mouth. He had a feeling he was Ratchet's next victim after the twins.

"Ratch', it'll be okay," Sideswipe said. Apparently he hadn't learned that he needed to keep his mouth shut.

"All of you, shut up. Or so help me I _will_ rip your vocalizers out," Ratchet growled.

Sideswipe got the message and shut up. He rather liked his vocalizer and would prefer to keep it. Ratchet was gripping his hand so hard they dented, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. He could get them fixed later. He was glad that Sunstreaker wasn't complaining either, because he really wanted his brother to stay alive.

"It looks like the first sparkling's ready to come. On the next contraction, push," Wheeljack said. He was pretty proud of himself for staying so calm. Maybe he would make a good medic. But he liked his inventions more.

Ratchet complied, and Wheeljack had the first sparkling. It was one of the femmes. It started to cry, and he handed it to Sunstreaker to wash off. Sunstreaker washed it off and looked down at the little sparkling. The femme was Sunstreaker's golden color, but it had little audio horns like Sideswipe.

"I wanna see!" Sideswipe said. Sunstreaker showed him the sparkling, and Sideswipe smiled.

"I think we should name her Firebright," Sunstreaker said.

"I like that name. It sounds nice. And it suits her," Sideswipe agreed.

"We're not done yet," Wheeljack said.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Sideswipe replied.

"It's alright. Okay Ratch'. The next sparkling's gonna come soon," Wheeljack said.

Ratchet was already tired, and he still had three more sparkling to deliver. He didn't know if he would last. But he had to, so he complied. Wheeljack took the next sparkling and handed it to Sideswipe.

The second sparkling was one of the mechs. Sideswipe washed it off and admired it. This sparkling was white with red streaks on the sides. He had Sunstreaker's little ear fins. Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker.

"He's so cute. And he has your little fins, Sunny," Sideswipe said. He showed it to his brother, and Sunstreaker grinned.

"He's adorable," Sunstreaker said.

"I think we should call him Lightrunner. I think it would be a good name for him," Sideswipe said.

"I agree," Sunstreaker replied.

The last two sparklings came one after the other. When it was over, Ratchet collapsed from exhaustion. At least it was over.

He smiled when he saw his bondmates holding their sparklings. They were really cute. And the twins came up with some pretty nice names for the first two. But he was in too much pain at the time to really care.

"What should we name these two, Ratch'?" Sideswipe asked.

The femme was red with streaks of gold, and she had Ratchet's black chevron. She was looking around the room curiously. "I think she should be named Sunstar," Ratchet said.

"I like that name," Sunstreaker said.

"Me too," Sideswipe said.

"And what should this one be named?" Sunstreaker asked, indicating the other mech.

"Sidewinder," Ratchet replied.

"Now that is one cool name," Sideswipe said.

"I agree," Sunstreaker said.

"Awwww! They're so cute! I'll leave y'all alone," Wheeljack said and left.

"They really are beautiful," Sunstreaker said.

The twins handed Firebright and Lightrunner to Ratchet so he could hold their sparklings.

"You're not getting soft on me, are ya bro?" Sideswipe asked teasingly.

"Oh, just shut it," Sunstreaker replied.

"I agree with you though. They are really cute. And they're ours. We're creators," Sideswipe said as that realization hit him.

"Yeah, ours," Sunstreaker agreed.

"Wow. I didn't know my bondmates could be so mushy," Ratchet said tiredly.

"Shut up," Sideswipe said.

"Be nice to me. I just delivered four sparklings," Ratchet said with a tired grin. He looked at their family. It made him really happy. And he knew the twins would be great parents.

"You look tired, Ratch'. Get some rest. We'll take care of the sparklings for a little bit. We wanna spend some time with them," Sunstreaker said.

Ratchet really didn't want to, but he knew he needed it. "Alright. Here," Ratchet said as he handed Firebright and Lightrunner to the twins. Then he fell asleep.

The twins looked at their family and smiled. It really was great. They had their wonderful bondmate, and now their cute little sparklings. It made them happy.

* * *

The next day Ratchet and the twins were back in the quarters with their four sparklings. Wheeljack was there too.

"Man, these four are so cute," Wheeljack said as he held Sidewinder. He really loved sparklings.

"Yeah they are. And thanks for all the stuff, 'Jack. I don't think these four will ever get bored," Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, I went a little overboard, but I just love sparklings so much," Wheeljack replied. "I get to be the godfather, right?" he asked.

"With all you've done, 'Jack, sure," Ratchet replied.

"Awesome. These four really love their mommy, don't they?" Wheeljack said. And he was right. Firebright, Lightrunner, and Sunstar were all snuggled up to their carrier.

"Don't push it, 'Jack. I'm their carrier. Not their mommy. You've been watching too much human TV," Ratchet replied.

"Mommy Ratchet!" Sideswipe grinned. It earned a withering glare from Ratchet, though. "I was just joking!" Sideswipe said hurriedly.

"Of course you were," Ratchet said.

"Our sparklings are really cute," Sunstreaker said as he took Firebright from Ratchet. She snuggled up against Sunstreaker and looked up at him.

"Wow. I didn't know Sunny had a soft side," Wheeljack said jokingly.

"Shut up Wheeljack," Sunstreaker replied.

"Both of you quit it," Ratchet said.

"Someone's grumpy," Sideswipe said. He picked up Lightrunner and cuddled her.

"Hey, be nice. He delivered your sparklings," Wheeljack said.

"Yeah. Be nice to me," Ratchet said.

"Alright Ratch'. We love you, you know," Sideswipe said.

"I know. I love you too," Ratchet replied.

"Hey! What about me?" Wheeljack asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"I love you too Wheeljack. But they're my bondmates," Ratchet said.

"Thanks, bestest buddy," Wheeljack said. He looked around. They really did make a great family.

THE END

* * *

**Notes:**

Yay! Happy ending! What did you think? I worked really hard on this story. I hope you liked it. I sure enjoyed writing it. I might do a sequel if inspiration strikes me. But it won't be for a while.

Did anybody catch the Dr. Smoov reference or the Amazing Adventures of the Transformers reference? I love those videos.

I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review! No hate though. Until next time, my dear readers!


End file.
